


Immortal Bound

by Kenma_Catzume05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Military, nobody is actually immortal, probably adding more characters later on, probably maybe smut, test subjects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenma_Catzume05/pseuds/Kenma_Catzume05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world like this you either die or do your job. but what do you do when you suddenly feel like doing your job is the wrong thing to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Bound

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this is my first fanfic for haikyuu ever so please tell me what you think? your feedback will decide if i ad more chapters or not!

After a war had almost wiped the entire area, which consisted of multiple cities, and reduced it to rubble,the sky was a smokey grey with the clouds overcasting. amongst the empty streets and debris stood a messy haired man in army garb. the military had been called to step in and exterminate some test subjects that had gotten out from a government research facility in one of the cities. They were ordered to kill as soon as they spotted them. It was rumored that the test subjects were part human. Kuroo was sent out to investigate a report of a sighting at an abandoned shopping area. He guessed it was probably looking for food there. He held his machine gun close to his body while quietly peering into the building watching for movement.That was when he saw it.

The creature was a feline-human mix, and although he'd expected a gruesome monster, instead he found a thin but beautiful pudding haired boy with the ears and tail of a cat. His small hands were also adorned with sharp nails. he was covered in dirt wearing only a tattered shirt that was too big for him his hair slightly tangled. They stared at each other the feline's eyes sharp as they analyzed him. As soon as the feline tried to escape by running out on all fours, Kuroo shot slightly out of fear barely missing him as he ran further into the store. Of course Kuroo chased him since that was his job, but something made him not want to hurt the feline despite his strict order to kill on sight. 

\--  
Yaku was sent out on another call in search of the oh so elusive "lion" as they called it. He walked patiently through the crumbling building. Maybe this time he'd actually manage to kill the stupid test subject he thought to himself. However, he had never actually seen it, and the only thing he saw in the dark when he first encountered it was the flash the shadow of its tail. He found it ridiculous how only an accidental sighting like that could get him assigned to the damned thing. As he walked he thought about the lion. What was it like? Could it feel emotions like he could? Could it talk maybe? Nah probably not. Yaku shook his head chuckling at the thought of a talking lion. Suddenly he heard something move in front of him inside the pitch blackness, and he froze when he saw two glowing piercingly green orbs staring back at him. He his stomach started to churn uncomfortably. Swallowing heavily he continued his stare off with those eyes...wait...was he actually scared?? Slowly those bright eyes started to rise up and got higher and higher soon towering over him and giving out a low rumbling growl. Yaku Morisuke was unprepared for what was in front of him. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain spread across the back of his head. Then there was no sound only darkness.

\--

Bokuto kicked up some rubble as he wandered through the wreckage. He had lost Kuroo somewhere along the line when he had started following a trail of blood and feathers. When he finally got to the end of the trail, he looked around at where it had led him. It continued on a bit further into a small cave of broken buildings, so he readied his gun and walked carefully inside into the dim lighting. Once he was inside he saw a ball of gorgeous shimmering feathers lying there in front of him. He accidentally kicked up a rock startling the creature, and it opened its wings revealing a beautiful dark haired grey eyed boy. Oh man did bokuto fall hard. Once he snapped out of his trance he realised that the boy was hurt. "Ah hey! Um you're hurt lemme help--!" When he got closer to try to help though the boy cowered away hiding in his wings and giving a sharp glare, but even that was enticing. Bokuto realized after a second that he was staring at his gun, so he put it down and kicked it out of reach. The boy seemed to understand what this meant because he calmed but only slightly. Bokuto held out a first aid kit towards the boy, but he just narrowed his eyes at him and made no movement to take it. "See? I just wanna help you..." Bokuto said smiling nervously.  
"And why would you want to do that..." Oh god his voice was just as pretty as he was.  
Bokuto became slightly flustered, "Ah well I saw all the blood and it worried me I mean I know you're hurt and I have stuff that can help you so...uh..what's your name...?" The boy kept his distance eyeing him but responded, "Akaashi..Akaashi Keiji..." Bokuto smiled, "I'm Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou."  
Akaashi stared at him for a long time before coming to the conclusion that this person..this "bokuto koutarou" was a complete moron. He recognized the emblem on his bullet proof vest. He knew those people were dangerous and that they just wanted to kill him. They were the same people who did this to him in the first place.  
"Why should I trust you...you're with...them..." he spat out bitterly. Bokuto blinked confused for a moment then realized that he was talking about his patch.  
"Well I didn't know that the subjects were this..human...I couldn't hurt you now. It'd just seem wrong to me..."  
Akaashi could tell he wasn't lying so he got a bit closer. Damn. Why was he so...convincing?


End file.
